


Love You More

by IcePrincess11



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Hell Yeah!!, Instant Messenger, M/M, Palletshipping, Stalker, accidental makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincess11/pseuds/IcePrincess11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash knows he's gay, and his first attraction is to his oldest rival, Gary Oak. Since they're both in different regions, kind of, why not tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love Palletshipping...blatant fangirling alert...

Ash Ketchum, who currently laid on his stomach in the Petalburg Pokémon Center in Hoenn, pulled out his laptop. Opening the device and typing in 'pokemonmaster' as his password, he stared at his home screen. The picture that stared back at him depicted of Pikachu hugging Ash tightly, his cheeks sparkling with joy. Misty stood there as well, in a blue bikini and holding a Starmie. Brock was there, making a peace sign as an Onix's tail slid around his ankles.

Ash smiled at the casual picture. "Pikapi..." called a sleepy Pikachu, upset as to why his sleep had been interrupted. Ash glanced back, then shifted, shielding the electric rodent's eyes from the screen with his slim figure. Opening up his email on the Pokébrowser, he began to look through the emails.

*May 21, 8:28 pm, from Delia Ketchum*

'Ashton Ketchum,

How long has it been since you last spoke to me? Tell me about your adventures! How's your Pikachu, does it still like you? Tell me if you want to come over -- I found a nice Pecha Pie recipe!

With love, Mom

P.S. Make sure to change your underwear every day, young man!'

Ash chuckled. Clicking the reply button, he quickly assured that he was wearing clean underwear and that Pikachu was fine, and he'd take her up on her offer in a few weeks.

*May 19, 2:56 pm, from May Maple*

'Hey Ash,

Ready to battle me? I'll be waiting for you in Littleroot.

May, the best Pokémon Trainer ever'

Quickly firing off a comeback about his improved battling skills, Ash moved to the next email.

*May 19, 12:01 am, from Gary Oak*

'Damn this vodka is awesome. Well hello there, Ashy-boy! I'm sure you wouldn't mind a hot battle...or something else hot...love ya, Ashy.

Smell ya later!'

Ash's eyes widened. The researcher had been drunk obviously...Closing the Pokébrowser and opening his instant messenger, he typed in a message.

/At a certain place where Gary is/

Ping! Gary stared at his laptop in shock.

'So now you love me, Gary?' it read. SHIT.

'Fuck that, I was drunk,' the brunette replied.

'I noticed. Damn this vodka is good, huh?'

Gary growled. 'Damn you, Ash Ketchup.'

'It's Ash Ketchum.'

'I know.' Gary smirked lazily at the screen. 'So, you're in Hoenn now. Where exactly?'

/At the Petalburg Pokémon Center/

'Stalker. I'm in Petalburg.' After the Trainer sent the message, the window opened. Fingers brushed against the boy's neck.

"What the hell," Ash grumbled. Oddly enough, Gary hadn't replied. "Huh, weird."

"Pikapi!" the electric mouse cried out. Ash scratched Pikachu's chin, distracting him as he made a soft 'chaaa!' sound.

The bed creaked. Ash froze. Slowly turning, he looked into deep green eyes. Ash would have screamed if a hand hadn't clapped over his mouth. Closing the window, the stranger yelped as Ash bit the hand. "Dammit, Ash! It's just me!"

Gary sat in front of Ash. "Wha--but how..."

"Idiot. I was in the room across from yours."

"Gary...I'm sorry..."

The researcher gasped when the black-haired Trainer leaned close to examine his hand, jerking forward. At the gasp, Ash looked up, somewhat concerned but mostly pissed.

Then Gary's lips collided with his.

He tasted of strawberries and alcohol. It was intoxicating -- not because of the alcoholic taste, but because Ash liked it. He knew he was gay, and recently found out he was attracted to his old rival. But to kiss him like this...Just as Ash closed his eyes, Gary pulled away all too soon.

"Wha--" Ash stopped as Gary got up, quickly placing his Umbreon and Ash's Pikachu in the other room before locking Ash's door. "Ash, I'm bisexual, you know. I'm attracted to you..." he said, scratching the back of his head. "And also, Ashy, THIS is how you kiss a boy."

Gary kissed Ash with more passion then he'd expected. Tongues were involved, too. It felt like hours before Gary pulled away again.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Good night, Ash."

"But wait-" the door closed. At least a minute later, Umbreon and Pikachu were placed in Ash's room. "...They're attached to each other now..." Gary said.

"Like us?"

"Like us, Ashy-boy. Exactly."

"…Love you, I guess."

"Love you more," Ash shot back.

"I doubt that." Gary smiled.


End file.
